Mido
Mido is a Kokiri Chief who betrays his own kind to the Gohma. Physical Characteristics Mido is a male Kokiri with orange-brown hair, blue eyes and large movable ears. After betraying his people and leaving the influence of the Great Deku Tree, he resumes aging, having the appearance of a young hylian man with an unkempt appearance in 120 AG. Extended contact with the poisonous conditions of Misery Mire has left him with a sickly, pallid complexion and cracked and veined skin. Unlike Agitha, he does not appear to be a victim of Gohma infestation as he retains free will and no obvious physical signs. History First Golden Age Mido serves as the Chief of the Kokiri before the outbreak of the Gerudo Wars. He is infatuated with Saria, but she doesn't reciprocate his feelings and because of this he is often scolded by the Great Deku Tree, who forbids such relationships. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, the spirit of Sulkaris wanders into the Kokiri Forest and comes upon Mido. Mido, entertained by the idea of overthrowing the Great Deku Tree and ruling over the entire Kokiri Forest, works with Sulkaris to set up an invasion of the Deku Tree's Grove. Sulkaris plans to incapacitate the Great Deku Tree and absorb her Sage powers from him. The attack is unsuccessful and the Kokiri manage to hold the Gohma off, though Saria is killed during the battle and made into a new Sage. For his treachery Mido is banished by Kasuto from the Kokiri Forest, and Mirora is ordered to replace him. Sulkaris then opts to outright invade the Kokiri Forest with the entirety of her Gohma forces and absorb the new Sage's powers herself. When asked who the new Sage of Forest was, Mido lies to Sulkaris and tells her that the Great Deku Tree named Mirora and not Saria the new Sage. During her invasion Sulkaris kills and absorbs Mirora, reconstructing her body and becoming alive again. She does not regain her Sage powers however, and she is swiftly broken and killed by the Great Deku Tree. With Sulkaris incapacitated, Mido flees the Kokiri Forest to Misery Mire - the homeland of the Gohma. Second Golden Age Banished from the Kokiri Forest, Mido wanders Hyrule for a quarter decade, experiencing firsthand the evils of the world that Kasuto sought to shelter the Kokiri from. With nowhere else to go, he lives on the fringes of Gohma territory out of fear of being consumed by them, preying on travelers as a feral bandit much like his ancestors. During this time he murders a Hylian soldier and steals their spear and clothing, modifying the weapon in the image of the Gohma. He is, at some point, approached by Agitha, acting as a representative of the Gohma, offering his knowledge of the Kokiri Woods in exchange for exacting revenge on the Great Deku Tree. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, when the Gohma, aided by Hylian traitors Akazoo Vapith and Azrily, prepare for an assault on the Kingdom of Hyrule, Mido, along with the emissary Agitha, is assigned to command the Gohma forces to attack the city of Malkariko and dig up the nests that Akazoo has tended around it. After Malkariko falls to the Gohma, Agitha reveals to Akazoo and Mido their next objective - Palagard's Sanctuary where Sulkaris is held captive by the Huskus, the location of which is unknown to everyone but Mido. Seeing an opportunity, Mido tells Agitha he'll only guide the Gohma into the Sanctuary once his hated father Kasuto is dead. Mido then leads a Gohma assault on Kanokiri, causing the Great Deku Tree and Saria to come to its defence - albeit unsuccessfully. With the Gohma swarming over the town Mido reveals himself to the Great Deku Tree and praises Sulkaris in front of him for granting him freedom, which the Great Deku Tree kept away from him. While Kasuto is busy explaining that he was only trying to keep his children safe, Mido orders an Armogohma to burn his own father. Saria then fires an arrow at Mido, but it doesn't manage to kill him before the Great Deku Tree's death drives her into a breakdown. As Saria kneels in front of her father's corpse, Mido asks her if she'd think Sulkaris would be pleased, before putting her in the Gohma's custody. His vengeance achieved, Mido then leads the Gohma into Palagard's Sanctuary. At the hidden Huskus city, Agitha attempts to negotiate with the Huskus Empress, with predictable results: the Huskus refuse to listen to them. After the Gohma kill the former Sage Palagard, Mido and Agitha bring the captive Saria to the inner sanctum where Sulkaris is held captive in a block of emerald. Mido coerces Saria to free Sulkaris, then has her replace Sulkaris' place in the prison. Hero Ability Kokiri -''' '''Deku Nut Pack: Mido throws an exploding Deku Nut Pack above an enemy group, stunning them very briefly with a hail of Deku Nuts. Gohma -''' '''Silent Strike: Increases chance for nearby allies to gain an instant kill. Bodyguard Minutemen (Kokiri) Royal Larvae (Gohma) Mido_(kokiri).png|In game model of Mido Midogoh1.png|In game model of traitorous Mido Beta In his Beta incarnation for the Gohma, Mido was still a childlike Kokiri veiled in a tattered purple cloak, and utilized duel makeshift Katar daggers rather than a stolen Hylian spear. Category:Kokiri Category:Gohma Category:Villains Category:Hero Characters Category:Polearm Category:Recon